Teen Titans
by Levi Heichou Ackerman
Summary: What would happen if Eren and Annie had a bond from the start? How would it effect the future? M for violence and other things
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello everyone, Levi Heichou Ackerman here. This is my first fanfiction ever so a little support would be greatly appreciated. I promise to try and keep my grammar errors to a minimum. Ill also try to update at least every one to two weeks. So anyway, be sure to rate and comment. With all of that said, on to the story.

* * *

><p>The '104th Trainees Squad' had plenty of exemplary cadets such as Mikasa Ackerman, Connie Springer, Marco bott, as well as many others. But none stood out as much as Eren Yeager, and Annie Leonhart. Eren stood out due to his unbridled rage towards the titans. He could be identified by his messy dark brown hair and emerald eyes. Annie stood out because of her golden blond hair, Firm blue eyes, her cold nature towards others and her tendency to incapacitate the other cadets via her own style of martial arts. Eren would soon learn this the hard way.<p>

It was just another day of training with the future soldiers of humanity. And today's training just happened to include hand to hand combat. Everyone was to pair up and disarm their partner. During this specific exercise Eren was to pair up with the rather large and bulky Reiner Braun. Reiner was easily identifiable by his towering frame, and short blond hair parted in the middle. Eren and Reiner stood on the training field as they took turns running at each other with the wooden daggers in hand.

"I don't see how this would help us fight the titans." Grumbled Reiner.

Eren nodded and added, "I agree, We should be doing useful things like more target training with our 3D Maneuver Gear."

Their conversation continued for a moment until Reiner noticed a certain blond ice queen walking about the field. Eren turned and followed Reiner's line of sight until he noticed Annie walking without a care in the world.

"Is she skipping out on training again?" Eren asked no one in particular, "Thats the third time this week."

Reiner, wanting to show Annie up, walked over to her and started talking. "What? Do you think you're too good for everyone here? Who do you think you are?" Taunted Reiner as he fired jab after jab at the blond female. Annie stayed quiet for the most part, interjecting very little into the one sided conversation. At this point Eren was just watching the scene before him unfold. Reiner gave a smirk and turned towards Annie once more and stated, "My friend Eren here could probably take you on with his eyes closed." For once in the entire span of the conversation Annie seemed to look less indifferent than usual.

"Is that so Eren?" Annie questioned. Eren suddenly started stuttering out a reply to the threat now directed on him.

"W-well um no." Replied Eren. Unfortunately for the self proclaimed 'Slaughterer of Titans' luck was not on his side as he soon found himself on the ground courtesy of a leg sweep from Annie. At this point Reiner was laughing loudly while Eren was seething. 'Oh Reiner was going to pay' Thought Eren. Eren looked up at his bulky sparring partner through his legs and ordered through clenched teeth, "Go ahead Reiner, do it". Not wanting to appear cowardly, Reiner charged the quiet blond with fists cocked. All was for not though as he suffered the same fate as Eren. Annie wordlessly walked away from the pitiful scene in front of her. Eren scrambled to his feet and chased after Annie, leaving his partner behind on the ground.

Eren finally caught up to Annie and asked, "Hey Annie, what was that?"

Annie turned towards Eren and answered, "That was nothing, Just something my dad taught me."

At this point Eren was amazed, even bewildered at the raw power that Annie had exhibited earlier. "Awesome! Can you teach it to me?" Eren asked hopefully.

Annie was going to deny him but she saw something in his eyes, something that sparked her interest. What she saw was a white hot fire of determination burning within his focused emerald eyes.

Annie sighed and answered in a bored tone, "Alright I'll teach it to you, We can start tomorrow" By this point she noticed that training was over for that day. "I'm going to the mess hall. Don't be late Yeager." With that she turned and walked away. Eren was happy to be taught such an amazing fighting style. He walked towards the mess hall to go see Armin and Mikasa.

* * *

><p>*Edit* I was going to make the prologue longer but it was 2:30 in the morning when I wrote it. The rest of the chapters will definitely be longer. One last thing. I plan on updating at least once every two weeks, Maybe once a week sometimes if I concentrate. Well that's It for now. L.H.A out!<p> 


	2. The Start of Something

The Start of Something

Hey everyone, Levi Heichou Ackerman here with another installment of 'Teen Titans'. A few things before the new chapter. I wrote the first chapter in a night and finished around 2:30 am. I got up and looked at the story and saw it was reviewed in around 4 hours. The support is great and if it continues I'll probably put out chapters quicker. With that said, onto the story.

* * *

><p>Eren walked towards the mess hall with a spring in his step and Annie's words from earlier that day were echoing in his mind, 'don't be late Yeager'. Eren was excited to learn from Annie, even if it was hand to hand combat, being as it was his least favorite form of training. As Eren opened the door to the mess hall he was greeted with the sounds of the other cadets chatting and socializing.<p>

Eren looked around for a moment until he spotted his childhood friends, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman sitting at a table with Sasha Braus and Connie Springer. He noticed that Mikasa had already procured his meal for him and it was placed next to her.

"Hey guys" Eren greeted as he took his seat next to Mikasa and with spoon in hand, started eating the soupy mixture from the tin bowl.

"Hey Eren, You seem happy" Armin said, returning the greeting. Eren then swallowed his food and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm having a good day I guess." He replied with a smile.

"Care to share with us?" Mikasa asked with a raised eyebrow?

"Well Annie agreed to train me today" Eren replied with a serious look. Mikasa's expression suddenly turned sour as she turned towards Eren and subconsciously gripped her scarf. "I don't know Eren, there's something about her that I don't trust" Mikasa stated. Eren narrowed his eyes but kept quiet.

"Maybe its the nose" Connie cut in jokingly which earned a glare from Eren and a laugh from Sasha. Armin couldn't help but crack a smile at the well timed jab at the blond in question.

"What about my nose?" Came the cold and disinterested voice of Annie who just happened to be walking behind Connie. It was at this point that Connie legitimately feared for his life. He slowly turned around and saw the blue eyes that were as cold as the arctic.

"O-oh hey Annie. Um I'm sorry for what I said." Stated a shaking Connie while Sasha was close to tears from the laughter she held in. Mikasa and Armin were looking at the interaction with mild interest.

"Don't bother." Stated the infamous ice queen as she turned on her heel and walked towards the exit of the mess hall. Connie released the biggest breath hes probably ever held in his life. On the other side of the eating quarters Annie was leaving but she didn't get too far before she was intercepted by a dim witted Jean Kirstein. Jean stopped Annie and started a mostly one sided conversation with her.

"Hello Annie, Why don't you come eat with someone of a higher class such as myself instead of lowering yourself to their standards" He emphasized his point by motioning to Connie and Sasha squabbling over food. Annie just gave Jean a blank stare and answered with a simple 'No'. This of course didn't go over well with Jean. As Annie started to walk away he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Hey wait a second, I'm not done talking to you". At this point Eren was in the motion of standing up to go give Jean a piece of his mind. But it was all for not due to the fact that by the time Eren was out of his seat, Jean was on his back courtesy of a kick to the chest by Annie.

"Never touch me" Annie stated before walking out. No one moved to help Jean seeing how he deserved it. After witnessing the events that just transpired, Eren was thankful that Annie hadn't done that to him earlier in the day. Eren and his friends continued their conversation for a little while longer. Eventually Eren announced he was tired so he went to his room. Armin excused himself as well and followed Eren.

* * *

><p>"Eren! Eren help me! Please!" Shouted a woman from underneath a pile of rubble. Eren scrambled to his feet and tried to help the trapped woman.<p>

"Mom! Mom! Are you alright?" Eren spoke in a panic. "Mikasa, help!" Eren turned around to call for her help but Mikasa was nowhere to be found. Once again Eren tried to lift the rubble but to no avail.

"Eren, Eren, you need to go" Carla Yeager told her son. "Go. Run." Eren was about to protest when out of the corner of his eye he saw a massive figure approaching. When he turned to look he saw a large titan with a horrifying face in the form of a smile slowly making its way towards him and his downed mother. Eren tried to run but his feet were rooted in place. He stood there frozen in what appeared to be fear, He watched as the titan closed in and grabbed his mother from under the rubble. "Eren! Look away!" Carla said as tears streamed down her face as she knew these would be her final words. The titan brought Carla to its gaping maw and bit her in half.

Eren awoke with a scream and a thin sheen of sweat adorning his body. He sat upright and ran his fingers through his hazelnut locks.

"Oh my god Yeager shut the fuck up" Said a tired Jean.

"Hey fuck you, horse face" Replied Eren. He stood up, and pulled his shirt on. As he couldn't get back to sleep, he decided to go outside and get some fresh air but not before noticing Armin's comical expression.

As Eren walked outside the cool autumn air brushed against his skin. He walked over to the railing of the small building and sat atop it. The cold air cooled the sweat and made him shiver.

"What are you doing out here Yeager? And so late?" Asked a feminine voice. Eren whipped his head around to see the blond hair and white hoodie that was the trademark of Annie.

"Nothing Annie, just needed some fresh air" Eren replied with a small smile. He sighed and looked up towards the moonlit sky.

"Well since we are here, shall we begin training?" Annie asked.

Eren smiled wholeheartedly, "Sure Annie." With that the two began their training, Not having any idea where it would lead.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
